Not Like Other Girls
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "All he could think about was how pretty she was and how she was still like no other girl he had ever met." Lucas/Aria. Oneshot.


Lucas Gottesman had to be the biggest idiot in the world. He had FINALLY gotten over Hanna Marin. He was able to just be her friend and not feel any sort of romantic feelings for her and could watch her be with Caleb and feel fine. But now, he had to go and fall for her best friend. Aria Montgomery.

He didn't know what drew him to Aria. She was just so different than all the other girls in Rosewood. She wore vintage and modern clothes together and didn't care about being fashionable, yet everything she wore made her look great. She wasn't overly concerned with her hair or makeup and she wasn't glued to all the gossip magazines. And she wasn't obsessed with being obsessed with being the center of attention.

She was also one of the few people in the school that was nice to him. Whether she thought they were friends or not, he didn't know. But whenever he was hanging out with Hanna and she was there, she was always nice to him and didn't treat him like he had some sort of contagious disease. It made him like her more than he already had.

He didn't know when he had started liking Hanna's brunette best friend, he figured it was a few weeks after the fair that they went to, with Hanna and Caleb. He remembered that night perfectly.

_They were walking through the fair, the lights twinkling above. It was just he, Hanna, Caleb, and Aria. Hanna's other friends didn't go with them. Spencer was hanging out with Toby Cavanaugh and Emily was hanging out with her girlfriend, Maya, who had gotten back into town a couple of days ago._

_So it was just the four of them. And it might as well have been Caleb and Hanna and the Two Tagalongs. They were so wrapped up in their own world. Lucas and Aria kept shooting each other "Can you believe these people?" looks and laughing softly afterwards._

_Lucas leaned toward her, "Are they always like this?" He whispered. Aria giggled._

"_More or less. This is them aware of what's going on." She replied. Lucas looked over at the pair, who were laughing and flirting and shot Aria a look. She shrugged._

"_I think we aren't wanted. Wanna go hang out by ourselves and actually ride some of the rides? It might be better than just walking around trying to have a conversation with them."Aria looked at the couple one last time before nodding at Lucas and taking his hand. They walked off, laughing. The rest of the night was fun. Aria was really easy to get along with and one of the most laidback people Lucas had ever met. They played some of the games and rode almost every ride. They hung out for an hour and a half before Hanna called Aria, freaking out that something had happened to them and they made their way back to the others. It was the most fun he had had since he had gotten over Hanna. He also saw Aria in a new light, the same light he had seen Hanna in months ago. He knew it wasn't good, but he couldn't help it._

He needed to get over his crush on her, though. No matter how great he thought Aria was, she had heard multiple times from Hanna that Aria had a boyfriend who she loved and who loved her. He knew it wouldn't be good for him to like her anymore than he already did. He promised himself that he would get over the blonde girl. And soon.

It was working, too. He wouldn't outright avoid Aria, but he wouldn't go out of his way to talk to her, either. And it worked. He hadn't thought about her as much. He thought that maybe he was on his way to getting over her. How wrong he was.

He was walking home from school one day when he heard crying. He followed the sound until he found Aria, leaning against the side of a building in an ally, crying her eyes out. He wanted to go see what was wrong, but part of him thought she wouldn't want him to. He decided to risk it.

He took a few steps until he was a foot away from her. "Aria? Are you okay?"

The brunettes head snapped up and he could see her brown eyes. She was still beautiful, even when her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She was still beautiful.

"Lucas… hey… I'm fine." She wiped her eyes. "Don't worry."

"Aria… I know something's wrong. People don't cry like that for no reason. If something's wrong, you can tell me. I won't say anything. I promise."And just like that, she broke into a fresh round of tears and hugged them. "It's my parents. My mom wants to file for divorce for a lot of different reasons. And Mike, my brother, blames me for some of them. I keep telling him things'll work out, but I'm not so sure anymore, Lucas." She stopped talking and continued to cry.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "It's not your fault. None of it. If your parents DO get divorced, it's not your fault. You need to know that. And everything will work out the way it's supposed to, Aria. You have to believe that."He felt her nod against his shirt and move away to look at him. "You're right. Thanks, Lucas. Hanna's right. You're an amazing friend." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before pulling away. "I have to go. I should probably go tell Han and everyone else what's going on. But once again, thanks, Lucas. You're amazing." She said and walked off.

Lucas stood there, rooted to his spot and touched the spot on his cheek that she had kissed. He had felt sparks. And just like that, he liked her all over again. He couldn't though. She had a boyfriend. She didn't like him that way. She was having family problems and she didn't need him to add to those problems. He knew all of this. He did. But when he touched his cheek and remembered how it felt to have her lips touch it, all of those reasons went out the window. And all he could think about was how pretty she looked, whether she was bubbly and happy or sad and crying. And how much of an amazing person she was and how much he liked her. And how she was still like no other girl he had ever met.

He was so screwed.

_Fin._

**I don't like this as much as I did in my head. But, I think Lucas/Aria could be kind of interesting, but I bet I'm the only one. If not, that's great. They need more love. LUCAS needs more love. Anyways, what did you guys think? Let me know. And sorry if they're WAY OOC, I tried to keep them as IC as possible, but it's hard. I hoped you guys liked it, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** if I did then Lucas and Aria would have scenes together!**


End file.
